


Repeat Offender

by SarcasticSmiler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, No Force but there's magic, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Hux works for First Order Response, a company that specialises in retrieving captured individuals.Kylo Ren is a frequent user of their services.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be starting yet another wip?  
> Probably not.  
> Is that going to stop me?  
> Nope.
> 
> This has had the bare minimum of a proofread, so I apologise for any mistakes you may find.

Hux had only just settled down, a fresh mug of tea beside him, when the phone rang and an alert popped up on his computer screen, flashing with an annoyingly familiar reference number.

“This is First Order Response, Hux speaking.”

“Mr. Hux? Hi, this is Starlight Shelter, we-”

“Shelter?” Hux interrupted, voice instantly changing from sharp and professional to panicked. “Have you found my Kylo?”

“Kylo, Mr. Hux?”

“Big, shaggy black hair, and he has the softest brown eyes that just melt your heart. Have you found him?”

Hux couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the audible sigh of relief that came through the phone, “Yes, sir. We have an individual of that…description. When do you think you’ll be able to collect him?”

“Oh! Right away of course!” he positively gushed, even as he began methodically filling out the report for this latest incident. Fingers striking the keys with bored impatience as he listened to the shelter employee witter on about collection procedure he’d heard a thousand times, at least.

After a few more assurances, he finally managed to put the phone down.

“He get himself caught again?” Phasma asked from her desk next to his own, not even looking up from filing her nails.

“I’m sure he’s just doing it to piss me off now. This is the third time this month!”

“I reckon it’s his flawed way of flirting,” Phasma offered with a shrug.

Hux snorted in amused disbelief, “I rather doubt that.”

He was saved from any further comments by the shrill ring of Phasma’s phone. Beating a hasty retreat while she was otherwise occupied, Hux slipped away from his desk before she’d even finished the Company’s opening spiel.

Quickly snagging a travel mug from the shelf to dump his untouched tea into, he made his way to the storage cupboard and wandered through the shelves till he found the corner stacked with clothing in the size he required.

“Kylo again?” Mitaka asked as Hux signed out both the clothing and the keys for his preferred car.

“That obvious?”

“You don’t get that eye twitch for just anyone,” Mitaka pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, and pointedly ignoring the twitch afflicting the right, Hux grabbed his things, spun on his heel and marched out of the building, muttering irritably into his tea.

-x-

As shelters went, Hux had to admit that Starlight was one of the nicer ones.

The carpark was bordered by a high hedgerow that acted as a fairly effective sound barrier against the busy road next to it, and a lush little garden sprawled along the front of the main building. Vibrant greens interspersed with splashes of colour. The sign proclaiming ‘Welcome to Starlight Shelter!’ was clean and well kept, no peeling paint or missing letters.

Pulling into a spot, he shut off the engine and reached into the glove compartment to grab the things he needed to make the upcoming act all the more convincing.

Eyedrops that contained a very mild irritant went in first, giving the impression he’d been crying. Then out came the well worn black leather collar and lead, a folder containing Kylo’s microchip information, and finally a small clear quartz crystal, pulsing with a soft, pale light.

With the crystal in hand, Hux allowed the fizzy sensation of magic to rise in his chest and seep into his skin. His lip twitched slightly as the light glamour settled over him almost like a layer of dust, dulling his edges. Once it had settled, he slipped the crystal into his pocket and with one last look in the rear-view mirror to check the drops were working, he stepped out of his car and rushed into the building with all the haste of a panicked owner.

Slamming his hands down on the front desk, tags on the collar jangling at the movement, Hux panted in a somewhat exaggerated fashion as he demanded, “Kylo! Where is he?!”

“Sir?” the poor girl manning the reception desk squeaked. Hux felt the crystal in his pocket give a dull throb, adding a small boost to his glamour as she stared at him, wide-eyed.

“He’s here, they called me, look I have all the paperwork and everything,” Hux said, fingers purposefully fumbling with the documents and sniffling when he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“Oh sir,” the girl cooed, quickly passing Hux the box of tissues on the desk. “Don’t cry, it’ll be alright, we’ll get everything sorted. I promise.”

“Thank you,” he sniffled, dabbing at his watering eyes with a tissue.

“Now then, what’s the microchip number?” she asked, gently taking the needed paperwork from his trembling fingers.

Not even five minutes later and Hux was being led down a row of cages.

“He’s just at the end, Mr. Hux. I’m afraid we had to separate him from the others.”

Hux nodded, “He tends to panic if you lock him up in an unfamiliar place.”

“That…would explain a lot, actually,” his guide said, gesturing to the last pen in the row with a nod.

It was trashed.

Completely and utterly trashed.

Scratches on the walls.

Bedding torn to shreds and scattered.

Food bowl dented and twisted.

A muzzle lay in ruins in the back corner.

And in the middle of it all.

Kylo fucking Ren.

His lips pulled back as he growled, eyes fixed on the shelter attendant standing a few paces behind Hux.

“Oh baby boy! What did you do, you silly little puppy dog?!” Hux practically cooed as he flung himself against the bars, before turning back to his clearly terrified guide. “Open the door and let him out, would you?”

“But…”

“He wouldn’t hurt a fly! Not my sweet boy, I promise!”

Though clearly not believing a single word coming from his lips, the attendant cautiously stepped forward to unlock the door, before quickly backpedalling when the huge, shaggy black dog bounded out of the pen and straight to Hux.

Just about holding his ground when two massive paws hit his shoulders, Hux grimaced at the warm, wet tongue that proceeded to lap at his face.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he cooed, trying desperately not to grit his teeth in annoyance. “You’re such a naughty puppy dog running away like you did. Daddy’s been worried sick!”

“Um, sir?”

Both man and beast stopped what they were doing to turn their heads towards the shelter attendant who visibly cowered beneath their gaze.

“If you’d like to follow me, you can sign the final forms and then you can take…Kylo home.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” the crystal throbbed in his pocket once more when his smile came out as more of a grimace.

After coaxing Kylo back onto four paws, Hux buckled on his collar and lead before dutifully following their twitching attendant back into the building.

Two forms, five flinching shelter employees, and a short lecture on safe pet keeping later and Hux could _finally_ leave the shelter, Kylo in toe, sauntering calmly beside him.

“Come on, in you pop,” he said, opening the backdoor only to have Kylo sit by the front passenger side door and look up at him with his soft brown eyes. “No, not happening. You’re on the backseat or in the boot.”

Kylo whined pathetically.

“I don’t care one whit what you want,” Hux hissed quietly, still conscious of the staff watching them through the window. “Backseat, _now_ Kylo. Don’t make me tell you again.”

With a huff, Kylo heaved himself to his feet and clambered into the car. Flopping down on the backseat in a clear sulk.

“Oh cry me a river, you big baby,” Hux huffed, shutting the door more softly than he wanted too before walking round the car to slip behind the steering wheel. Tossing the crystal back in the glove compartment, Hux sighed as he allowed his slight glamour to fall from his skin, resisting the urge to swipe any lingering dust motes from his shoulders.

Any hope he’d had of a quiet drive back to First Order Response’s office was soon dashed barely five minutes into the journey.

“So _daddy_ was worried sick, was he?”

“ _Fucking_ hell!” Hux shrieked at the unexpected voice so close to his ear.

“Oh I'm sorry, did I make daddy jump?”

“Shut up, Kylo,” Hux ground out between his teeth. “You know it’s a general script all Response officers repeat.”

“Such a shame,” Kylo sighed before hauling himself into the front passenger seat.

“Wha- Kylo! Would you just sit still!” Hux spluttered, trying valiantly to ignore the flailing limbs and genitals as Kylo squeezed between the front seats.

“What? There’s more leg room up here,” Kylo said innocently, staring at Hux with his soft eyes, though the image he presented leant more towards the obscene with the black collar still fastened around his throat, lead hanging down his chest to brush against the sparse hair below his navel.

“Just put some clothes on,” Hux huffed.

“Don’t you want to pet me anymore?” Kylo pouted.

The twitch under his right eye started up anew, Hux grit his teeth and growled, “Kylo.”

“Fine, you prude. Who knew faeries couldn’t handle a bit of choice flesh.”

Kylo blatantly ignored the sound of the steering wheel creaking dangerously under Hux’s grip as he rummaged in the footwell for the clothing he’d brought.

“You guys really need to get a better supplier,” he grumbled, wriggling into a pair of dark grey sweatpants. “These are itchy.”

“If they’re that bad you can always change your chip information and have your pack pick you up,” Hux sniped.

“I’m a lone wolf, I don’t have a pack,” Kylo snapped, playful mood instantly evaporating.

“You’re not a lone wolf,” Hux snapped back. “You’re an overgrown puppy with ridiculous daddy issues.”

Kylo leered at that, his mood shift so quick it left Hux with a spinning headache, “And we’re back to the ‘daddy’ thing again.”

“Shut up, Kylo.”

“What are you gunna do if I don’t? Spank me?”

Hux bared his teeth at Kylo, eyes glittering dangerously as his magic fizzled beneath his skin like bubbles in a champagne glass, “That’s enough, Kylo.”

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this has only had a basic proofread, so apologies for any and all mistakes you may find.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter! They mean the world (even though I'm bloody useless at responding)

Hux just about managed to return to FOR’s office building without killing Kylo.

But it was a _very_ close thing.

“Kylo,” he started, hands holding the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip, though he’d already turned off the engine, “take off that collar, put on a damned shirt, and get in that building so I can finish the paperwork for this latest stunt of yours and _finally_ be rid of you.”

“Aww, you don’t mean that,” Kylo pouted, reaching out to trail his fingertips over Hux’s leg.

“ _Now_ , Kylo!”

“Alright, alright, I'm going,” Kylo huffed, tugging on the shirt that was just slightly too tight for his muscles, before he fumbled with the collar.

After a few failed ‘attempts’, he whined.

The sound had Hux turning rapidly cooling eyes on Kylo, an icy blue, bordering on white, swirled in his irises as he glared at the oversized weredog next to him, “ _What now_?”

“I can’t unbuckle it,” Kylo pouted, seemingly trying his best to resemble a kicked puppy. “Can you do it?”

“Fine,” Hux grit out, reaching for the simple buckle. In his irritation, his magic tingled close enough to the surface to spark against Kylo’s skin with small static shocks.

Hux’s teeth ground together at the blatant shivers that rippled down Kylo’s spine at the sensation, and he thoroughly ignored the way the warmth of Kylo’s skin seemed to seep into his perpetually chilled fingers.

“There, done,” he said, rather obviously, tossing the collar and lead to the backseat to be dealt with later. “Now get out of this car and into that building.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Kylo grinned, giving a mock salute as he clambered out of the car before Hux’s narrowed eyes and small growl could amount to anything.

Snatching up his empty travel mug, Hux stiffly exited the car, slammed the door, and proceeded to march across the gravel to the building where Kylo was patiently waiting, holding the door open for him.

“Faeries first,” he bowed.

Hux proceeded to stomp on his foot as he passed, making Kylo yelp at the pain that was swiftly followed by the sharp sting of Hux’s magic lashing out at him for the comment. As he marched down the corridor, ignoring Kylo’s pained little huffs as he limped along behind him, Hux almost wished he’d left the collar on, just so he could have the satisfaction of yanking Kylo along with him.

Unfortunately, such a thing was against Company policy, and though he knew of a few co-workers who’d enjoy seeing the spectacle, there were many more who’d frown upon it. And Hux really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the backlash he’d likely get. Just dealing with Kylo on a normal day was enough of a headache for him to contend with.

“Mitaka, please tell me you have the release forms ready for RN-3483?” Hux asked as he pushed open the door to their department. While Mitaka tapped away at the keyboard, Hux propped his hip against the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. Exasperation clear in his posture as Kylo stalked towards them, limp gone as soon as he’d set eyes on the twitchy little sprite behind the desk.

“They’re just p-printing now,” Mitaka practically squeaked, uneasily eyeing Kylo while the weredog proceeded to loom over him, teeth bared in a parody of a smile.

His intimidation act quickly wore on Hux’s last remaining nerve. He didn’t appreciate people disrupting his staff, and the poor wind sprite had been twitchy and unnerved ever since Kylo, with the help of a small group of his fellow RNs, had managed to manipulate a simple prank spell he’d found on the internet that could briefly cut off Mitaka’s connection to his element.

Hux didn’t like it.

The pained gasping sounds had been disturbing.

The whole ridiculous fiasco made his department inefficient.

And Hux. Did. Not. Like. It.

“Kylo, that’s _enough_ ,” he snapped, grabbing the weredog’s shirt to forcefully yank him back and away from the desk.

Kylo quickly sidled up to Hux, turning innocent looking eyes on him, “What?”

“You know exactly _what_ ,” he hissed practically snatching the forms Mitaka meekly offered up.

“Oh, I’m sure I don’t, why don’t yo-”

Slapping the forms to Kylo’s chest, effectively cutting off his words with a quite _oof_ , Hux smiled icily as he offered a pen, “Sign and date, you know where.”

The silence that fell while Kylo signed his name was oddly charged, and settled against Hux’s nerves in small patches of pins and needles. He was barely resisting the urge to rub his arms when the door to his and Phasma’s office flew open, and the Amazonian woman herself came striding through. An excitable young woman, and a more sedate, dark-skinned man following in her wake.

No one noticed Kylo’s nose twitch slightly, his shoulders tensing

“Mitaka, I need a change of information form for FN-2187.”

“Change of address or c-change of circumstances?” Mitaka asked, trying his best to ignore Kylo, the sight of such large hands holding the pen in a white knuckled grip making his heart skitter nervously. Especially when the plastic biro started to bend and warp from the pressure.

“Change of circumstances,” Phasma grinned, clapping the young man on the shoulder in blatant pride. “Finn’s found himself a pack.”

“He’s found himself a _family_ ,” the girl corrected, grinning at Finn, while surreptitiously side eyeing Kylo.

The pen snapped.

Hux sighed, plucking the broken pieces from Kylo’s ink smudged fingers, “Just once, I’d like to get through this without you damaging _some_ form of First Order property, Kylo.”

Kylo merely growled quietly, muscles tensed as though he were expecting an attack.

Hux ignored him, wrapping his fingers around Kylo’s wrist to lift his hand from the form. Eye quickly scanning over the relevant sections, he passed the completed forms back to Mitaka.

“Right, you’re done,” he declared, nudging Kylo’s shoulder. “I won’t give you the safety lecture as I know you’ll just ignore it, so go, leave, and try not to get captured the moment you set foot out the doors.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at the lumbering weredog when it looked like he was getting ready to argue. But those deceptively soft, dark eyes merely glared at the girl over Hux’s shoulder, before flicking back to Hux’s own, now calmed to a light blue, bordering on grey.

“Well?” eyebrow cocked, he watched Kylo expectantly.

With a huff, Kylo turned on his heel and stomped away from them, slamming the office door behind him.

Barely seconds later, the girl rushed after him. Her call of _Ben!_ reaching them just before the door closed again.

“Shouldn’t you make sure they’re alright?” Finn asked, nervously twirling the pen Phasma had passed to him.

“No,” Hux snorted, grabbing up his abandoned travel mug from Mitaka’s desk he marched through to the kitchen.

The paperwork was signed, so Kylo wasn’t his problem till the next time he got caught.

Hux didn’t care what happened to him between those instances.

Not in the slightest.

He winced at the distance sound of police sirens drifting on the air through the partially open window in the kitchen.

He needed tea.

Lots of it.

…maybe with a splash of something stronger to help ease the Kylo induced headache.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess where I got Kylo's reference number from?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this might need a bit of explaining, so bear with me, alright?  
> This story started out as an original fiction piece that's part of multiple short stories for the world I've been building up in my head. These are stories which it's pretty much guaranteed that I'll be the only one to ever read...now that doesn't exactly help with my need for validation. So I've decided to muck about with a few of them and change them into Star Wars fanfiction, (there's nothing quite like kudos and comments to soothe that need for validation).  
> A few notes on the world - it's your basic supernatural society hiding in plain sight, a secret that's not really a secret if you're willing to look.  
> The First Order Response specialises in retrieving captured supernaturals. Hux's department focuses on captured weres of the canine variety, so dogs, wolves, foxes, etc. All werecreatures have microchips like you'd give your pets. If you don't have a family, then a FOR officer will act as your 'owner' if you're ever captured.  
> Hux is half human, half faerie. He has magic but it's not as strong as a full blooded faerie. Hence why he carries around a crystal of clear quartz - quartz is meant to have positive effects for you memory, Hux subverts this and uses it to boost his glamours to muddle human memories. Hux's mother was a full bloodied Irish faerie, and if there's one type of faerie you don't want to piss off, it's the Irish kind....by testing Hux's patience, Kylo is really pushing his luck.
> 
> I don't know what I'm going to do with this little 'verse now I've started it, other Star Wars characters will appear, of that you can be certain, but, just in general, I think I might just let it flow as it wishes and see where the current takes me.


End file.
